


Curiosity

by 14112



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14112/pseuds/14112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is in Jack's office reading something he shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

It's a quiet morning, the smell of coffee seeping in from the office above. Jack rolls over and scrubs his face with his hands, looking upward and blinking. He doesn't sleep much but when he does he usually wakes before Ianto and suffers alone, unwilling to touch the coffee machine for fear of the other man's wrath. 

After dressing, Jack mounts the ladder, ascends and finds Ianto, sitting on Jack's side of the desk in Jack's chair with a cup of coffee forgotten next to him. He's pouring over something - a worn old book and he has a soft smile on his face. Jack's almost loathe to disturb him but something bothers him about the book Ianto's looking through. It looks familiar - too familiar - like something no one but Jack should be reading and it leaves an ugly feeling in the pit of Jack's stomach. 

Ianto, engrossed in the elegant handwriting scrawled across the pages in front of him doesn't notice he isn't alone until Jack picks up the thermos from the desk and pours coffee into the empty cup obviously meant for him. Ianto looks up with a jolt and has the decency to look ashamed. He closes the book and pushes it toward Jack without a sound. 

Jack picks it up, crossing to the other side of the desk and opens the bottom drawer, pulls the hidden bottom out and puts it right back where Ianto found it. Ianto quickly vacates Jack's chair and begins picking up the remains of his morning - dish from his pastry, half-eaten, thin newspaper, already read. He puts these things and half a dozen others onto the tray he used to bring the coffee into Jack's office and scurries out, wordlessly, leaving the thermos on Jack's desk. 

Ten minutes later, Jack is still standing in his office, watching through the glass as Ianto busies himself around the hub. If Ianto feels those eyes on him, he doesn't show it - there's plenty of work to be done and he doesn't have to talk to Jack to do it.

Later, Jack will come down the stairs, put his arms around Ianto and kiss the back of his neck. It's forgiven but not forgotten. Jack won't move the book and Ianto's curiosity will get the better of him again, but next time he'll do it without coffee. And maybe while Jack is out.


End file.
